This specification generally relates to managing data packets from multiple networks.
A single network provider may manage traffic from multiple customer networks. Devices connected to the customer networks may send network traffic to external networks such as the Internet. Such traffic may include requests for websites, data packets, queries, or other data requests. The network traffic may be associated with network addresses with multiple protocol layers. For example, in the standard Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) protocol model, Ethernet is classified as a layer 2 (data link) protocol, and Internet Protocol is classified as a layer 3 (network) protocol. Generally, protocols at a lower layer of the OSI model encapsulate data at the next layer above.